


Melodic

by S_Strilonde



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Strilonde/pseuds/S_Strilonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat enjoys listening to Kankri play the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodic

"I really don't understand why you continue to insist I do this for you."

A small sigh escaped his lips as Kankri slid onto the piano bench, the tips of his fingers gently tapping the surface of the keys. His posture was perfect, back board-straight to counter the other's slouch.

"You're acting like this is some sort of chore. It only takes four or five fucking minutes." Karkat talked over the shuffle of sheet music on Kankri's end. There was no shame in enjoying the sounds of Kankri's playing, but he managed to act as if it was some sort of arduous task to just sit and play for a minute or so. Although he might bitch and moan about it, he's never outright refused to do it. As long as Kankri humored him, he would continue to ask.

"I'm well aware of how long it takes to play this particular piece. What I said was that I didn't know why you want me to play it for you. You didn't strike me as the type to be moved by the piano, you know." His back was turned away from Karkat, so he couldn't see the tiny smirk on his face.

"Oh god, don't patronize me. Shut up and play. If you really dislike playing that much, just don't fucking do it. It's simple." The corners of his mouth twitched down as he attempted to peer over Kankri's shoulder from across the room, trying to get a glance at his sheet music. Kankri almost never played the same thing twice, whether he was playing from memory or from paper music. When he was playing, it was one of the few moments where he was silent, and actually concentrating on what he was doing instead of whatever silly little lecture he had planned.

It was mesmerizing to watch, his thin fingers practically gliding over the keys of the upright piano in Karkat's foyer. It had always been there, despite the fact that neither he or his father knew how to play. During one of Kankri's visits to Karkat's, he had absentmindedly played a few notes, that after being prompted by Karkat, turned into a full piece. Even Karkat himself was surprised at how much he enjoyed hearing Kankri play that dumb old piano. It was a nice alternative to hearing him talk.

"If you're done with arguing with me, would you like to finally listen to what I have prepared? Do forgive me if I make a mistake, I haven't really played this one before." Karkat's glance shifted back up from his lap to where Kankri had turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, sure. I'm ready, just go ahead and play." Kankri nodded, turning back to face the piano. His posture straightened a bit more. as if that was even possible. He moved a stray curl out of his face with a flick of his chin.

Karkat watched as he began to play, fingers practically dancing along the keys, long, thin fingers starting slowly as the song began. Karkat didn't recognize the melody, though it was strangely soothing. Kankri's eyes were lidded as he scanned the notes, lips slightly pursed in concentration. Although he had practiced this minimally before it wasn't enough to be good, at least in his mind.

 

The tempo picked up, but he didn't notice a key change. One of his fingers tapped at a key, and he immediately picked up thay no, that was not the right one at all. He froze a moment, whispering something under his breath as he repositioned his fingers.

"Shit."

Karkat quirked a brow.

"Did you fuck up or something? Just keep playing, it's not like I'll recognize the difference. It sounded pretty."

Kankri's face was flushed with embarrassment as he shuffled his papers.

"Right, yes. Excuse the pause." He murmured. starting before the note he missed. Karkat leaned back in his spot on the couch, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the other boy play. He closed his eyes, stifling a yawn. When Kankri finally finished, he shuffled his music again with a satisfied smile, looking back at Karkat to get his opinion on it.

"So what did you think-" He cut himself off with a resigned sigh when he saw that Karkat was dozing off, half curled up on the couch. He considered waking him up, but figured he probably needed the sleep, if he was going to fall asleep in the middle of a piano piece. He stood up from the bench, softly walking to an armchair in the corner of the room. Although he will probably continue the trend of his halfhearted complaining before agreeing to play, he would make a point to do this more often.

After all, Karkat was kinda cute when he was listening to him for once.

**Author's Note:**

> http://youtube.com/watch?v=ouwick_Ii2c


End file.
